If the Elders were a Lie
by trezelle2
Summary: Sophie and Josh aren't really twins, but lovers: Sarah and Jareth, satisfying human needs for right and wrong. Full summary on profile, usual disclaimers apply - I don't own anything but the plot.


Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Labyrinth Crossover

Sophie felt horrible for lying to Flamel - though he obviously wasn't being honest with them. Her aura ached from pretending to be another color. She took a deep breath and released it. Her aura blew out, reds and yellows adding to her false silver aura. Her brown aura glowed powerfully. She called _his_ false name. "Josh!"

Her husband ran over, letting his disguise drop. His gold aura flickered and died - or so it seemed. He had the rare clear aura. His white-blond hair grew out of his dark flat disguise, and he grew taller and leaner, waiting for Sophie to do the same. "Sophie…"

She shot up a few inches, becoming thinner and taller, and her hair grew longer and darker. She whispered in his ear, "Jareth… we don't have much time."

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his middle. "Sarah… you know that I can make time out of nothing… and nothingness out of time."

"I may take you up on that offer," she whispered, her lips at his ear. He pulled her back toward his secret camp, when they heard a rustling. He dropped her gently on the ground and began to create the gold aura… but he wasn't fast enough to beat Nicholas Flamel coming from the camp. He was blown backward, and Sarah's true brown aura flared and disguised her as Sophie. Adding blues and greens to her aura, she could pretend to be Sophie.

"Nicholas!" She called, faking concern. It was necessary, though, as he had collapsed sending Jareth flying. She kneeled by his head, letting her greens flow into him. His eyes blinked and opened…

"Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"Who was it?"

"Who?"

"The man I blew away."

"Josh!"

"But… he didn't look like Josh!"

"Sleep, Nicholas. You wore yourself out."

"Sophie…"

"SLEEP!" she commanded, forcing his aura to rest. His body followed. "Jareth? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he snarled, brushing dirt off his sleeve as the couple reverted back. "Nothing the old coot could throw could hurt the Goblin King…"

"We should leave… let Dee take the blame for kidnapping us, like he would have long ago if we couldn't protect ourselves."

His hands came around her waist. She leaned backward into his embrace and stared up at him. "We could… but the ones they called the Dark Elders would return."

"My in-laws aren't that bad!"

"I know, my parents aren't bad… but their mythology needs to be real to them… they need to have an evil, and a good, to give their morals exercise."

"So why don't we become Dark Next Generation for them?"

"Now there's a plan."

Nicholas stirred, as the couple blew out their auras, hers brown, his clear - more powerful than silver and gold, because they camouflaged with others while being strong. She whispered her idea into his ear, her aura pulling energy from the ground as he agreed. She let his aura creep around her, lifting her into the air and she changed her features into Sophie again. Her aura was masked by the clear of his aura and she feigned sleep. Her brown aura covered her body lightly, masking her heartbeat.

Nicholas woke and ran toward Sophie, leaving his sword behind. "Where's Josh? Sophie!"

Jareth in all his regalia stepped forward. "Humani. What do you want?

"Who are you, that you have no aura? Where's Josh?"

"My aura is the most powerful, that you are unable to see. Josh is not here - he never has been here." And, losing patience, he carried himself and Sarah to the woods nearby. Freeing Sarah, he sent a wave of energy back, to knock Flamel unconscious.

As Sarah dropped to the ground, she let out a squeak. "My turn," she grinned, quietly reaching for his hand. "You know, we could introduce ourselves…"

Jareth's aura was shaping itself into a gold, pulling colors from his wife's to have the color it needed. He grew shorter, his hair got darker and tamer, and he also feigned sleep, but not before he whispered, "Go right ahead, Goblin Queen. Scare the pants off of the poor Alchemist."

It wasn't a moment too soon. Waves of green rippled through the forest as the Alchemist recovered. Sarah bent her neck back and forth and listened to the satisfying crack. She shaped her aura into 4 crystals to juggle in her palm, and she summoned her dear friend Hoggle and his friends to be her Goblin Minions in her act. Her aura whipped around in the wind, satisfied at being freed, and shaped itself into her regal outfit - a brown tight bodice and a long cream skirt, under leather gloves, boots, and armor. Her hair held a gold tiara, balanced and interwoven with her hair, that was braided around the orange topaz gems set in the tiara. She perched up in a tree, and waited for the huffing, puffing old man that came around the corner. A quick nod of her head sent the goblins running around the woods, not staying still long enough to be seen. Nicholas's head spun around, and he prepared himself to knock one of them down to interrogate them. "I wouldn't suggest that, Alchemist," a mysterious voice floated down from the trees. "You see, the Goblin King and I don't take it well when someone threatens or harms our citizens…"

"Who's there?" Nicholas yelled.

"It is I, Nicholas," the girl whispered, sliding to the ground. "You've never heard of the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Goblin Queen, Sarah Eachann?"

"She is a person of legend within legend, so elusive and hidden that nobody is sure she exists. Why should I believe you, then, especially because you haven't explained why you are here?"

"Oh, but Nicholas, I thought you were looking for Joshua! I apologize, I will return with my goblins and the twins to my kingdom."

"You will not do any such thing!" He hissed, reaching with his aura to try to fight her.

Her aura blossomed, reaching for the energy of the red sunset to easily absorb the minty attack. "Don't waste your energy, Nicholas. Didn't you hear me? I was offering you the information you are desperately searching for. Joshua and Sophia are waiting patiently."

"Where are they? What have you done to them?"

"I granted their wish, Nicholai. You don't always know what is best. They wished that they could escape from the world you live in, the world you dragged them into unknowingly. However, you can get them back… all you have to do is run my labyrinth."

The old man's face creased with worry, making him look so much older… Sarah waited patiently for his answer.


End file.
